Namaku Roronoa!
by Devillito
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan dalam menerima target yang akan dihabisi, membuat sang Pemburu Iblis terlibat dalam masalah yang lebih besar. AU, Mist Typo DLL.
1. Chapter 1

Berdasarkan karakter yang diciptakan **Eichiro Oda**

Dari manga populer yang tercepat mencapai angka penjualan **100.000** eksemplar dinegeri asalnya

**Devill D. Jack** mempersembahkan

**Roronoa Zoro** dalam

**NAMAKU RORONOA!**

Udara cukup dingin bagi penduduk kota air Water Seven untuk keluar rumah dimalam hari. Selain angin malam, para begundal dari kota belakang juga membuat para penduduk lebih memilih berselimut hangat dekat perapian daripada mencari bahaya dijalanan kota yang lengang. Water Seven dimalam hari lebih mirip kota mati. Kontras dengan semua keramaian yang dimulai sejak terbit matahari. Dari tiap dok galangan kapal milik Galley-La Company hingga stasiun kereta api.

Tapi malam yang sepi itu dipecah oleh suara iringan mobil yang baru saja keluar dari halaman gedung Galley-La yang merangkap sebagai kantor walikota. Setelah agak jauh, sebuah tawa yang congkak keluar dari mulut seorang pria parlente dengan sebuah topeng penahan wajah di jok belakang mobil kedua.

"Gya..ha..ha..ha..! Iceburg bodoh itu pasti akan berpikir 2 kali untuk menolak tawaran dari pemerintah gya..ha..ha..," tawanya tak berhenti.

"Fu..fu..tuan ketua memang hebat! Iceburg yang terkenal angkuh pada semua yang berkaitan dengan pemerintah pun menuruti permintaan anda," ujar salah seorang pengawal pria itu yang bertampang penjilat.

"Gya..ha..ha..mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang Noble dan tinggal ditanah suci Marie Joa! Gya..ha..ha..," tawa pria itu makin keras begitu dipuji oleh anak buahnya yang ikut-ikutan tertawa. Tertawa untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**D.D.J**

Seorang pria muda berambut hijau dengan 3 buah anting ditelinga kirinya berdiri di sebuah jembatan besar di pinggiran kota air water seven. Dari balik mantel hitam panjang yang yang ia kenakan, terselip 3 buah katana dipinggang kanannya. Sorot matanya tajam lekat menatap ujung jembatan. Ada yang ia tunggu disana.

Angin dingin yang menyapu jembatan tak ia hiraukan. Karena butuh lebih dari dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulang untuk merobohkan tubuh kekar berotot miliknya. Hasil latihan keras yang ia lakukan. Latihan yang apabila dilihat oleh orang biasa, bisa dibilang gila. Tapi semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk sebuah janji.

Senyum kecil terhias dibibirnya ketika yang ia tunggu telah tiba. Sebuah iringan mobil berwarna hitam telah muncul diujung jembatan. Tapi ketika melihat ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalan mereka, 3 buah mobil itu seketika berhenti.

"Hei, kenapa kita berhenti?" teriak seorang pria parlente tak sabar.

"Sepertinya ada yang menghalangi jalan kita, ketua?" lapor salah seorang anak buah pria itu yang satu mobil dengannya.

"Apa? Siapa yang berani menghalangi jalanku? Mau cari mati?" teriak pria itu lebih kencang. Marah.

Anak buahnya lalu berbicara sebentar dengan temannya di mobil depan lewat Den-Den Mushi.

"A..anu ketua, y..yang menghalangi kita ter..ternyata bukan orang sembarangan. Dia si Pemburu Iblis!" lapor anak buah pria itu gagap ketakutan sambil bergidik ngeri.

"A..a..pa? Kau tak bercandakan?" anak buahnya menggeleng dengan muka pucat.

"Hii...Aku tak mau mati disini. Aku ingin jadi seorang noble! Aku ingin tinggal di Marie Joa! Aku belum mau mati!" racau pria itu sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Cepat kalian habisi dia! Selamatkan aku!" perintah pria itu histeris.

Anak buahnya pun menuruti perintahnya. Dari mobil depan, 4 orang mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya melalui jendela mobil. Dengan sebuah pistol digenggaman, mereka melepaskan tembakan kearah pria muda itu.

"Dor..!"

"Dor..!"

"Dor..!"

mereka menembak dengan membabi buta. Berharap sasaran mereka segera roboh. Tapi sepertinya pria muda itu tak gentar sedikitpun. Dia mencabut 2 buah katana miliknya. Lalu dengan kecepatan penuh, dia malah menyongsong hujan peluru yang mengarah ketubuhnya.

Deru angin dari sabetan 2 buah katana, membuat tak satupun peluru berhasil melukai tubuh kekar pria muda itu.

Melihat hal tersebut, pria-pria dimobil terdepan pun tak mau kalah, mobil mereka pun melaju dengan cepat kearah pria muda yang entah bagaimana caranya tak tersentuh oleh peluru yang mereka lepaskan.

Ketika hampir satu meter jarak diantara mereka, pria muda itu menyabetkan 2 buah katana ditangan.

"ONI GIRI!" teriaknya. Sabetan itu cukup membuat mobil sedan hitam itu terbelah dua yang masing-masing bagian terbang ketiap sisi jembatan. Lalu terjun bebas kesungai besar dibawahnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang sama, tanpa merasa terganggu dengan rintangan yang tadi, pria muda itu menuju mobil kedua. Tempat targetnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, dia dihadang barisan pengawal dari mobil ketiga yang telah berjejer didepan mobil kedua. Kali ini bukan hanya pistol, tapi juga senjata semi otomatis yang diarahkan kepadanya. Hujan peluru pun kembali menyambutnya.

Walaupun begitu, peluru-peluru yang dilepaskan hanya ia anggap seperti angin lalu. Tatapan matanya tetap tajam, raut mukanya tak berubah dan para pengawal itu pun terbang menyusul rekan-rekan mereka karena terkena sabetan angin dari katana dikedua tangannya.

Kemudian ia ayunkan sekali lagi kearah mobil didepannya. Membuat atap mobil mewah itu juga menyusul mobil pertama. Disana, dijok belakang, pria parlente itu mengkeret ketakutan karena anak buahnya telah dilumpuhkan.

Pria muda itu kini berdiri diatas kap mobil. Pandangannya tajam kearah pria menyedihkan dihadapannya yang bahkan tak pantas untuk mati. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas.

"A..aku akan membayarmu lebih tinggi jika kau tak membunuhku sekarang!" tawar pria parlente itu sambil terkencing-kencing. Berharap dia masih bisa menghirup udara lebih lama. Tapi sayang, hanya gelengan kepala dari pria berambut hijau yang ia dapat. Sekarang, ujung katana hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Membuat muka yang tertutup topeng itu makin pucat.

"JIKA KAU MEMBUNUHKU, SELURUH DUNIA AKAN MEMBURUMU!" entah bagaimana caranya pria itu

memperlihatkan keberanian yang sudah lama hilang dari hatinya. Kini dia berdiri menantang pria muda kekar berotot yang menjelma menjadi malaikat maut dimatanya.

Pria muda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Salahkan nasib burukmu karena bertemu denganku, Roronoa Zoro!" katanya datar. Lalu ia ayunkan katana untuk menebas leher targetnya.

Yang terakhir terdengar di jembatan besar dipinggiran kota air yang indah itu, hanya teriakan tak jelas tentang noble, marie joa dan pemerintah. Sebelum diakhiri oleh jatuhnya sebuah kepala dengan penutup muka diwajah yang terlepas dari badan. Lalu suasana pun kembali sepi yang ditandai langkah pria muda bernama Roronoa Zoro yang pergi menjauh.

Esoknya, semua orang gempar membaca halaman muka tiap surat kabar. Disana tertulis besar-besar:

"KETUA AGEN RAHASIA PEMERINTAH, SPANDAM,

TEWAS DIBANTAI KAWANAN LAPPAN"

**D.**

**D.**

**J.**

A/N: Aku tahu fic ini masih terlalu 'kasar'(emangnya batu?). Belum bisa dibilang layak publish(tuh nyadar). Mau dikritik atau flame, aku terima.

In the end, would you review my story? ( angkat bahu sambil menggerakan alis naik turun)


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece **oleh** Odachi**

**XXX  
**

**Fic ini **oleh** Devill D. Jack**

**Warning : AU. Zoro sebagai Assasin**

"..." Percakapan

'...' dalam hati

**x**

**Namaku Roronoa !**

chapter 2

**D**

**D**

**J**

Disebuah jalanan kota Water Seven, seorang pria berambut hijau dengan tiga pedang dipinggangnya terlihat bingung. Dia susuri jalanan kota yang sudah lenggang malam itu dengan gerutuan tak jelas. Dia Zoro, assasin yang dikenal sebagai pemburu iblis.

"Dimana sih mereka ? Katanya mau menungguku di dekat jembatan, tapi setelah tugas selesai mereka malah menghilang ! Huh ! Akan kuhajar mereka kalau aku sudah kembali ."

Zoro tetap mengerutu sampai dia menemukan sebuah jalan yang bercabang, langkahnya berhenti sejenak. Jalan yang mengarah ke kanan, terlihat dimatanya terlalu terang bagi seorang Asassin seperti dia dikarenakan lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalan terlihat berjejer. Dengan langkah santai dia memilih jalan yang sebelah kiri. Lampu-lampu jalanannya sudah banyak yang hampir padam. Sehingga sosok Zoro sedikit tersamarkan.

'Aku harus menemukan stasiun untuk pulang' batin pria itu.

'Kemana semua orang sih ? Kok kaya kota mati saja ?'

Zoro tetap berbicara tak jelas sampai tak dia sadari telah menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang yang tertutup oleh jubah berwarna hitam didepan sebuah gang yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya dia lewati.

"Ah, maaf...maaf... Apa anda terluka ?" tanya pria berambut hijau itu merasa bersalah.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Dari balik tudung kepalanya, orang yang ditabrak olehZoro terlihat tersenyum.

Dari remang-remang sinar bulan yang menerangi malam itu, sang assasin bisa melihat senyum sosok dihadapannya yang ternyata seorang wanita. Dunia seakan berhenti sejenak bagi pria itu ketika wanita itu tersenyum.

"Saya tak apa-apa... eh...Tuan Pendekar," kata wanita itu merujuk pada 3 pedang yang dibawa oleh pria berambut hijau.

Pria itu tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Merasa salah tingkah, Zoro malah berusaha pergi dengan rona merah yang tersamarkan oleh malam. Tetapi tak berapa jauh, Zoro berbalik menghadap sosok wanita yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Eh...Kau tahu dimana stasiun kereta berada ? Aku tidak tersesat. Eh...Aku hanya ingin pulang saja," kata pria itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum yang membuat pria pendekar itu jadi tambah salah tingkah.

"Lurus melewati jalan ini, Tuan Pendekar akan menemui belokan ke kanan. Mentok diujung jalan, sebelah kiri adalah jalan yang menuju stasiun," kata wanita itu sambil tak lupa tersenyum kembali.

"Eh...Terima kasih ya," kata Zoro masih tetap diam.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan, Tuan Pendekar ?"

Eh...Tidak...tidak. Oh ya, siapa namamu ? Mungkin lain kali aku akan membayar bantuanmu jika kita bertemu lagi."

Wanita itu hanya berkata ,"Aku hanya sebuah eksistensi yang tak perlu dikenal, Tuan Pendekar. Mengenalku hanya akan membawamu dalam masalah. Aku harus pergi. Selamat malam, Tuan Pendekar. Berharaplah kita takkan bertemu lagi."

Pria itu hanya melihat jubah wanita itu berangsur menjauh. 'wanita aneh' batin Zoro 'Tapi cantik juga'.

Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya berdasarkan petunjuk wanita yang baru ditemuinya tadi itu.

'Apa ya dia bilang tadi ? Mentok sebelah kiri terus belok kanan ? Ah, merepotkan' Zoro lalu hanya mengikuti instingnya saja.

**D. D. J  
**

_Beberapa saat yang lalu di jembatan._

"Kalian sudah mengetahui identitas korban?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih dengan dua cerutu dimulutnya. Asap putih mengepul sesekali melawan gelapnya malam. Dibelakangnya seorang wanita berambut pendek terlihat mengikuti.

"Lapor kapten Smoker !" Jawab seorang opsir. "Korban diidentifikasi sebagai Tuan Spandam, Ketua dari agen rahasia WG. Sepertinya telah terjadi pembantaian karena pengawal Tuan Spandam juga ditemukan tewas semua."

"Ada saksi ?" tanya kapten Smoker sekali lagi.

"Menurut kesaksian seorang penjaga malam, seorang pendekar dengan tiga pedang yang melakukanya. Terakhir dia terlihat pergi kearah kota."

"Tiga pedang ? Jangan-jangan itu...Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa sang Pemburu Iblis ada di Water Seven ?" Smoker kemudian berkata pada asistennya. "Tasighi, segera perintakan anak buah kita untuk mencari tersangka. Aku ingin pria ini ditemukan segera. Bilang juga kalau mereka sudah menemukannya, jangan bertindak sendiri, cukup laporkan segera kepadaku !" Smoker segera berkata memerintahkan pada wanita yang bernama Tashigi.

"Baik Kapten ! Saya segera me..." kata-kata Tasighi terputus karena disela oleh seseorang.

"Tak perlu Smoker !" kata pria tinggi bersetelan baju putih-putih yang duduk dengan santai diatas sebuah sepeda. Semua polisi yang ada disitu segera memberi hormat kepada pria yang baru saja datang. Hanya Smoker yang masih terlihat santai saja.

"Apa maksud anda, Jendral Aokiji ?" tanya Smoker.

"Berita ini hanya kan memalukan WG jika menyebar. Tak ku sangka, seorang ketua dari agen rahasia pemerintah dapat dibantai seperti ini dengan mudahnya," Kata sang Jendral. "Roronoa Zoro ku rasa sudah pergi jauh. Mencarinya sekarang, hanya akan sia-sia."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Jendral?" Kata Smoker sambil menahan gejolak amarah pada atasan yang dimatanya selalu bertindak semaunya itu.

"Sebarkan pada media, kalau ini hanya pembunuhan biasa...!"

"Bagaimana dengan pelakunya? Apa yang harus kami katakan?" kali ini Tashigi yang berbicara menggantikan Smoker.

"Eh...Bilang apa ya...? Bilang saja kalo yang melakukan ini semua adalah kawanan Lapan...Bereskan?" kata Aokiji sambil ngeloyor pergi dengan sepedanya.

Yang lain hanya bisa cengo atas apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Jendral.

"Huhh !" Smoker terdengar mendengus kesal

**D. D. J**

Sebuah jeep berwarna hitam terlihat melaju kencang menembus jalanan malam yang lenggang. Dua orang pria yang berada di Jeep itu terdengar sedang dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Hei..Yosaku. Bagaimana bisa kita tinggalkan Kak Zoro begitu saja ? Apa kau sudah gila ?" Kata pria yang berambut pirang pada temannya yang sedang menyetir.

"Apa kau tidak lihat siapa yag datang tadi, Joni? Itu Smoker, Si Pemburu Putih. Aku tak mau kita tertangkap. Lagi pula Kak Zoro sepertinya tersesat lagi. Aku yakin dia takkan apa-apa. Dia kan seorang assasin yang sudah terlatih." Kata Yosaku coba menenangkan temannya.

"Yang kita harus lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu Kak Zoro kembali. Kita juga harus meminta bayaran pada Mr. Zero karena tugas sudah dilaksanakan," kata Yosaku lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Yosaku." Joni hanya terdengar pasrah. "Yang penting kita beri tahu alasan yang tepat pada Kak Zoro."

"Serahkan saja padaku ."

Jeep itu terlihat semakin menjauh.

**D. D. J**

"Hey...Kau ! Berhenti !" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah sang Assasin. Zoro berbalik melihat ke asal suara itu.

"Kalian berbicara padaku?" tanya Zoro pada 3 orang dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu siapa kami ? Kami adalah Franky Family, penguasa kota belakang. Siapa saja yang lewat sini, harus bayar pada kami !" Kata salah seorang pri itu.

"Aku tidak mau bayar karena aku tidak punya uang," kata Zoro datar.

"Berani sekali kau. Ku peringatkan, jangan coba-coba bikin ulah di kota belakang ini..!"

"Lebih baik kita langsung habisi saja dia, Zambai. Kita ambil pedangnya. Sepertinya itu berharga." kata pria teman Zambai.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian terluka."

"Sombong sekali kau. Serang..." Zambai memberi perintah pada kedua temannya.

Zoro hanya menghela napas. Diapun lalu mencabut 2 pedangnya.

Trankk !

Bakk !

Bukk !

Dalam hitungan menit, Zambai dan ketiga temannya jatuh terkapar. Zoro kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah berurusan dengan Franky Family..."

Kata-kata itu hanya dianggap angin lalu. Zoro kembali melangkahkan kakinya mencari stasiun.

**D. D. J**

A/N : Supaaa...Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai juga. Katakan ini perbaikan dari chapter sebelumnya yang kacau. Bro dan Sis harap maklum bila masih banyak kekurangan dari chapter ini.

**Yang saya harap dari Bro dan Sis sekarang dapat me- REVIEW untuk memberitahu saya apa yang kurang dan harus diperbaiki. Terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece **oleh** Odachi**

**XXX  
**

**Fic ini **oleh** Devillito**

**x**

**Namaku Roronoa !**

chapter 3

**x**

**Warning : AU. Zoro sebagai Assasin**

"..." Percakapan

'...' dalam hati

**D**

**D**

**J**

Pagi itu, seorang wanita cantik berkacamata berbody bohai, semlohai, aduhai *Sst..lebay* terburu-buru menapaki anak tangga menuju ruang kantor walikota water7. Ditangan kirinya, ia menggenggam sebuah koran lokal.

"Tok..tok..tok..tuan !" buku jarinya ia ketukan dengan cepat ke pintu kayu kantor atasannya.

"Tok..tok..tok..tuan Iceburg !" teriaknya tak sabar.

"Ada apa Kalifa ? Wajahmu terlihat pucat ?" seorang pria berwajah bersih dengan stelan kemeja berompi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Dan kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali hari ini ?" tanya pria itu lagi pada sekretarisnya yang, ehem..sexy.

"Lupakan tentang saya, tuan ! Apakah anda sudah membaca headlines koran Water7 Daily pagi ini ?" ujar Kalifa cepat. Masih terlihat panik. Bulir-bulir

keringat muncul dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Belum ! Kenapa ?" tanya Iceburg datar.

"Anda masih ingat orang yang semalam datang kesini ? Orang pemerintah yang memakai topeng penahan wajah itu ?" pertanyaan Kalifa hanya dibalas dengan kerutan didahi walikota tampan itu. Tentu saja dia masih ingat pria yang memintanya bekerjasama dengan pemerintah semalam. Iceburg menerima koran yg disodorkan oleh sekretarisnya. Dia pun memasuki ruangan kantornya diikuti Kalifa yang lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Kening Iceburg makin berkerut setelah agak lama membaca artikel harian dikotanya. Muka Kalifa bertambah tegang menunggu reaksi dari atasannya.

"Bukankah Lappan hanya ada di wilayah Drum ? Apa yang dilakukan oleh makhluk besar pemakan manusia yang mirip kelinci itu disini ?" ujar Iceburg setengah bertanya.

"Bukan itu yang saya maksudkan tuan !" ujar Kalifa mulai frustasi. Reaksi yang ia harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tapi bukankah.."

"Bruaakk..!" kata-kata Iceburg terhenti oleh kedatangan 3 begundal yang tanpa merasa berdosa menerjang pintu kayu mahoni kantor Walikota yang sekarang tak berdaya dibawah 3 pasang kaki tak beradab.

"Tuan Iceburg, apakah anda sudah membaca koran GrandLine News pagi ini ?" tanya pria muda bergoggle tepat didepan hidung mancung Iceburg.

"Atau EastBlue Journal ?" lanjut pria besar yang bertelanjang dada.

"Atau One Piece World ?" tanya pria satunya.

Iceburg hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dengan kelakuan 3 orang bawahannya.

"Aku belum membaca semua koran itu !" ujarnya pelan. "Tapi bisakah kalian mundur sedikit ?" pintanya karena merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka berempat.

"Oh..maafkan kami, Tuan !" ujar mereka serempak. Menyadari ketidak sopananmereka.

"Kalian kurang ajar pada tuan Iceburg !" bentak Kalifa sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Heh..Kau tak pantas membentak kami, Kalifa ! Dan apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu yang terbuka itu !" balas pria bergoogle tak kalah keras.

"Huh..pelecehan seksual !" balas Kalifa marah. Siap-siaplah menyaksikan singa betina mengaum.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian tak perlu ribut disini!" lerai Iceburg.

"Aku tahu maksud kalian kesini. Pasti ada yang pemerintah sembunyikan dengan kematian orang itu. Tapi karena dia dibantai setelah datang kemari, aku yakin akan ada orang lain yang datang kemari menyelidiki kematiannya yang tak wajar," ucapnya panjang lebar pada 4 orang bawahan setianya.

"Tapi tuan, Kami takut.."

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu adalah kesalahpahaman. Jadi kalau mereka datang lagi, bersikaplah sewajarnya saja. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita selesaikankan. Kembalilah ke pos kalian masing-masing. Ok ?" walaupun masih ada keraguan, keempat kepala yang lain mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Tuan, semoga saja kejadian buruk itu tak akan terulang kembali. Kami permisi dulu !" pamit Paulie mewakili teman-temannya. Iceburg pun hanya mengangguk. Tapi sebelum anak buahmu pergi, bukankah ada yang harus dikerjakan Pak ?

"Oh..ya Paulie, bisakah kau panggil orang untuk memperbaiki pintu Kantorku ?" Pinta Iceburg miris dengan nasib pintu kantornya.

Setelah semua anak buahnya pergi, Iceburg berjalan kearah jendela kantornya ditingkat 2. Tatapannya jauh menerawang, ada yang ia pikirkan.

"Rupanya mereka sudah mulai bergerak lagi, Tom !" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sementara diatas meja Walikota muda kota air itu terpampang poster buronan seorang pria berambut hijau dengan nilai 60.000.000 Berry.

* * *

**Dilain tempat.**

Disebuah ruangan yang agak gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya matahari dari sebuah jendela kecil disamping atas, seorang pria duduk diujung kepala meja panjang satu-satunya diruangan itu sambil memegang sebuah corong den-den mushi hitam ditangan kanannya.

"King, JACK sudah dibereskan. Anda benar, si pemburu iblis tak sepintar yang kusangka," ujar pria itu. Karena dia membelakangi cahaya, wajahnya jadi tak jelas terlihat.

"Walaupun dia JACK, dia bisa saja merusak rencana kita dengan mulut besarnya, Zero. Tapi rencana kita dengan cuci tangan atas kematiannya juga lancar. Si pemburu sekarang diburu !" Dari mimik den-den mushi keluar seringai licik orang yang dipanggil 'King'.

"Yach, kau benar. Beraninya dia menolak tawaran menjadi anggota kita," ujar pria yang dipanggil Zero sedikit geram.

"Dia sudah dapat balasannya. Untuk sementara, kita tak akan saling kontak. Agar tak ada kecurigaan dari pemerintah akan organisasi kita," balas King.

"Sesuai perintahmu saja. Aku tunggu rencana selanjutnya." Selesai berkata, Zero menutup pembicaraan itu. Dari balik bayangan, seringai licik muncul dari wajahnya.

* * *

**Kembali ke Water7.**

Roronoa Zoro, pembunuh bayaran muda itu sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk disamping sebuah jembatan kecil yang membelah kanal yang banyak terdapat di kota air itu sambil memeluk 3 buah hartanya. Rupanya setelah berputar-putar mencari jalan untuk pulang ketempatnya dan malah bertemu berandalan dari kota belakang, dia tertidur disamping jembatan yang setidaknya 6 kali ia lewati semalam itu.

"Tuan, tuan samurai ?" seorang penduduk mencoba membangunkan Zoro dengan mengguncangkan bahu kekarnya. Dan tak lama usahanya berhasil.

"Apa ?" ujar Zoro sambil membuka kedua matanya dan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh.

"Ti...tidaaakk !" pria malang yang tadinya bermaksud baik, hanya bisa ambil langkah seribu begitu merasakan hawa tak sedap. Dia ketakutan! Kasihan!

"Huh..mengganggu tidurku saja," gerutu Zoro sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu dimantelnya.

"Oi, sudah pagi rupanya ? Eh..!" Insting bahaya Zoro bekerja begitu sebuah benda besar meluncur kearahnya.

"Strong Hammer !"

Duaar...!

Dalam sekejap, jembatan kecil dibelakang Zoro hancur tinggal debu. Sementara dia sudah menghindar kesamping.

"Hah..pukulanku ternyata tidak SUPER !" Sesosok pria besar berjambul biru yang hanya memakai kemeja pantai dan celana renang, keluar dari sisa-sisa debu jembatan. Dia langsung berpose dengan menyatukan 2 lengannya yang abnormal keatas dan sedikit menyamping begitu meneriakan kata Super !

"Siapa kau ? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku ?" tanya Zoro dengan muka masam sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

Sementara para penduduk kota yang mulai beraktifitas langsung berlari menjauh begitu mengenali pria besar itu.

"Itu Franky ! Dia mengamuk ! Semua pergi !"

"Panggil komandan keamanan kota ! Semua pasti hancur olehnya !" teriakan panik para penduduk bersahutan.

"Yo, aku Franky. Aku bos dari keluarga Franky !" kata Franky memperkenalkan diri. "Karena aku merasa Super minggu ini, aku akan menghajarmu yang telah melukai anak buahku, kepala rumput !" lanjutnya.

"Jangan panggil aku kepala rumput !" pekik Zoro komikal.

"Hm..jadi kau bos para pecundang semalam ? " Ujar Zoro sarkastik.

"Strong Right !" sebuah pukulan meluncur kearah Zoro. tangan itu ternyata tersambungkan dengan sebuah rantai kelengan Franky.

Traang. !

Bunyi logam beradu. Zoro dengan cepat mencabut 2 katananya untuk menahan serangan Franky.

"Apa-apaan dengan tanganmu itu ?" ujar Zoro sedikit heran.

"Aku adalah seorang Cyborg. Hampir semua tubuhku terbuat dari besi." Seringai muncul dari wajah Franky karena lawannya pasti tak mengira dia bukan manusia biasa.

"Jadi begitu ? Menarik juga !" ujar Zoro tertarik.

"Kau lumayan juga, tapi apakah kau bisa menahan meriamku ?" Setelah menarik tangan kanannya kembali, giliran tangan kiri Franky terbuka membentuk sebuah meriam dari lengannya.

"Meriam ? Aku juga punya !" balas Zoro tak mau kalah gertak.

"Weapon Left !"

"36 Pound Cannon !"

Zoro mengayunkan sebuah katananya untuk membelah meriam yang ditembakan Franky sebelum mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi akibatnya, gedung dibelakang Zoro luluh lantak.

"Wow, kau cukup hebat bisa menahan serangan SUPER-ku !" ujar Franky kembali dengan pose khasnya. Bila ditambahkan dengan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan, orang pasti berpikir, pria ini NORAK !

"Cukup, aku tak mau membuat keributan ! Aku tak mau membantai orang lagi. Cukup hanya semalam !" ujar Zoro berbalik hendak pergi.

"Hmm...?" dahi Franky berkerut mendengar perkataan lawannya.

"Apakah kau takut, kepala rumput ?" ejek Franky.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan anehmu itu !" teriak Zoro jengkel. "Takut katamu ? Aku tak pernah takut. Bahkan dengan dewa sekalipun ! Baiklah, jangan menyesal ! Salahkan nasib burukmu karena bertemu denganku !" selesai bicara, Zoro berlari kearah Franky dengan kedua Katana ditangan.

"Fresh Fire !" Franky mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya kearah Zoro.

"Sekarang api hah ?" Zoro hanya menyeringai tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Shishi Sonson !"

Semburan api itu hilang dalam sekejap terkena jurus pedang Zoro yang kini sudah dibelakang Franky.

"Uuhhk..!" Franky terduduk sambil memegangi pundaknya yang berdarah.

Rupanya Zoro tak hanya melenyapkan api Franky. Dia ternyata sempat juga menyerang tubuh lawannya itu.

"Kau bilang, tubuhmu terbuat dari besi ? Beruntunglah aku hanya menyerang pundakmu," Zoro tersenyum sinis.

"Tubuh ini aku modifikasi sendiri. Hanya punggung yang masih berupa daging, karena tanganku tak dapat mencapainya," jelas Franky.

Sekarang, dahi Zoro yang berkerut.

"Kau berhasil menyerang kelemahanku. Tapi aku masih punya jurus lain agar kau tak bisa menyerangnya lagi."

Zoro memiringkan kepalanya. Ada tanda tanya keluar dari kepala hijaunya itu.

"Franky Invicible !"

Pria besar itu berbaring diatas tanah untuk menutupi punggungnya yang masih berupa daging. Bisa dibilang, inilah jurus yang paling ampuh.

"Apa-apaan jurus itu ? Kau niat bertarung tidak sich ?" teriak Zoro frustasi dengan tingkah lawannya.

"Jadi ini tak berhasil untukmu, kodok hijau !" ejek Franky sambil kembali berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan anehmu itu, pria mesum !" balas Zoro jengkel.

"Kepala rumput !"

"Robot gila !"

"Rambut lumut !"

"Cyborg norak !"

"Ok, rupanya aku harus menggunakan jurus pamungkasku !" ujar Franky menghentikan pertengkaran anak kecil diantara mereka.

"Ini adalah versi super dari meriamku !" lanjutnya. Kini dua lengannya ia satukan didepan dada. Lengan kirinya yang besar, sekarang kian membesar. Siap untuk menembak.

"Uh..sial !" maki Zoro menyadari lawannya kini tak main-main. Dia mengeluarkan satu katana lain bergagang putih yang lalu ia letakan dimulutnya.

"1 pedang, 36 pound. 2 pedang 72 pound. 3 pedang 108 pound."

"Coup de vent "

"108 Pound Cannon !"

"Duaar..duaar..!"

Hasil 2 buah kekuatan itu makin meluluh lantakan gedung-gedung disekitarnya begitu saling beradu. Setelah debu-debu sisa reruntuhan makin menghilang, kedua orang itu masih berdiri. Walaupun agak terdorong kebelakang beberapa langkah akibat terkena hembusan angin dari jurus mereka.

"Wow, kau memang SUPER ! Belum pernah ada orang yang bisa menahan seranganku itu !" ujar Franky yang jambulnya kini menjadi layu, kagum. Tentu saja dengan pose khasnya.

'Kuat juga orang ini,' batin Zoro sambil menyarungkan kembali 3 katananya. Hasil pertarungan mereka ternyata imbang.

"Kita baiknya berteman, bro ! Kumaafkan kesalahanmu karena menyerang anak buahku," ujar Franky penuh percaya diri.

"Aku bukan temanmu ! Dan bukan aku yang salah !" balas Zoro dengan kesal.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Franky ? Kota ini bukanlah arena pertarungan !" seorang pria muda dengan sebuah google diatas kepalanya, menginterupsi percakapan 2 orang itu. Dibelakangnya, mengekor beberapa pria lain.

"Yo, Paulie apa kabar ! Bagaimana keadaan Iceburg ?" balas Franky yang rupanya kenal dengan pria muda itu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu keadaan beliau ! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengganti semua kerusakan akibat ulahmu !" ujar Paulie lagi.

"Tenang saja, teman baruku ini akan mengganti semuanya," kata Franky tenang sambil menunjuk 'teman baru'nya.

Zoro hanya bisa menatap Franky dengan bingung. Franky balas menatap Zoro. Sedetik kemudian alarm berbunyi dikepala logamnya. Dia pun mendekati Zoro.

"Baiklah, saatnya menggunakan jurus pamungkasku yang lain," kata Franky setengah berbisik ditelinga Zoro sambil menatap Paulie yang marah.

"Paulie, sampaikan salamku untuk Iceburg ! BRO, LARIIIII..!" ajak Franky berbalik arah.

Zoro yang kebingungan malah ikut menyusul Franky. Karena Paulie dan kelompoknya mulai memburu mereka.

"Tunggu, Franky !" teriakan Pauli hanya dianggap angin lalu. Siapa yang mau menunggu bila dikejar oleh pasukan keamanan kota dan para penduduk yang marah sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Kabur memang keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

"Fiuh..nyaris saja kita tertangkap !" ujar Franky dari balik tutup tong sampah.

"Hwuah..sial kenapa aku harus ikut lari denganmu ?" gerutu Zoro dari balik tong sampah lain disamping Franky sambil membuang kulit pisang dari atas kepala hijaunya.

Dua orang yang baru saja bertarung dengan gagah ditengah kota, sekarang malah terdampar disebuah gang sempit yang penuh dengan sampah.

"Ha..ha..mereka penduduk kota, aku tak mau menyakiti mereka. Karena aku adalah pria SUPER !" mulai lagi Franky dengan pose khasnya.

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya ingin kembali pulang," kata Zoro hendak pergi.

"Apakah kau mencari stasiun, Bro ? Kau harus lewat sini !" tunjuk Franky kearah yang berlawanan dari arah jalan Zoro.

"Ya, aku tahu !" kata Zoro berbalik arah.

"Krruyyuukk..!" ternyata perut Zoro minta diisi.

"Kau lapar, Bro ? Ikutlah ketempatku ! Setelah makan, aku mungkin bisa mengantarmu. Aku juga butuh cola untuk mengisi ulang tenagaku." Ajak Franky sambil beranjak keluar dari gang sempit itu.

"COLA ?"

* * *

A/N: Fiuh..setelah perjuangan yang menguras darah, air mata dan isi kantong (Benji: LEBAY!) akhirnya chapter 3 publish juga. Terima kasih buat para pembaca dan pereview fic ini. Terutama asistenku Benjiro Hirotaka (author ditendang pas bagian muka sama Benji). (dengan muka penuh darah) Aku lama update, selain sibuk (Benji: alasan!) juga melakukan riset buat chapter ini dan chapter-chapter berikutnya. Akhir kata, kalau masih banyak kekurangan mohon harap maklum. Kalau bisa tolong Review ya? (Sebelum Benji interupsi lagi, dia sudah ditendang Author ke Stadion Bukit Jalil. Nonton kekalahan Indonesia yang menyedihkan..hiks !)


End file.
